Annoyances
by Remie
Summary: Jack and Yusei do things to each other that the other doesn't know about. A two-part oneshot.  Jack/Yusei, Kingcrabshipping. MALExMALE YAOI. You've been warned. PART 2 IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again!  
I think I'm on a roll after not writing anything for years!**

**Anyway, this time it's a Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's fanfiction, a series that I personally love. :)**

**::WARNING::  
****This has YAOI in it (in the next part actually) and STRONG language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or its characters.**

**Sorry for this being so short, I promise the next part will be longer!  
Enjoy!**

**::::**

There were several- no, fuck that- _a lot _of things that pissed him off. For example, waking up so damn early. Some reject keeps tampering with his alarm clock setting it at absurd hours of the morning: at one point last week he woke up at 4 A.M., then another time, like this morning, he woke up at 6. Whoever the hell keeps sneaking into his room at night just to make his life a living hell (the sick, sadistic bastard) was going to pay- _big _time. _Nobody_ messes with Jack Atlas' beauty sleep; no cosmetics product, no hair product can provide the precise amount of mere _perfection_ that Jack Atlas himself exudes every freakin' second of his life. Obviously he, since Jack Atlas the goddamn King is so incredibly brilliant, knew who it was. And that human was going to pay, oh indeed he was...The orange-headed freak of nature was like a freak of nature hawk always out circling around him, striking down at various, unseen moments, gnawing at his skin at _the same damn spot just _to agitate him. No, oh no would he ever eat him alive for that wouldn't be entertaining- it'd be too easy! Instead that damn boy constantly nagged him and knew exactly what to do to do so. Bitch.

Whatever. Jack Atlas knew what to do, and of course it was to seek revenge. He'll plan something so diabolically sinister even Crow wouldn't know what hit him on his dumb face. Ah, but he shouldn't worry about that now, especially this early in the morning (he had thrown the clock at the wall so he didn't know what time it was exactly), some other time will do. For now, since he was wide awake, Jack figured he would take a nice, warm shower, heat up some water for some delectable ramen and relax, maybe go chat with Yusei-

Yusei.

Yusei Fudo.

Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes as he walked into the bathroom. A smirk formed on his lips. The "trap, humiliate, kill, then skin the hell outta Crow" plan will definitely have to for later for he had _other _plans for the day.

::::

There were _a lot _of things that annoyed him. For instance, how the older male would stomp around upstairs in an obvious bout of anger _every damn morning_ like some spoiled little brat, not giving a damn if there are others in the house. What Yusei was working on required the utmost amount of concentration. If he fucked up just a little bit, _just a little bit_, he would have to start over. And he was _not _about to do that. There were other, what he felt, more important objects to work on, like his D-Wheel, to prepare for the WRGP tournament. But in order to finish the repairs, that required extra parts, and in order to get these parts that required money, and in order to get the money, he had to work. Which he didn't mind of course for his job was fixing broken appliances and other D-Wheels, a little something up his alley.

Except the blunt rudeness coming from upstairs was screwing up his focus. The loud slamming of doors, the unnecessarily heavy footing as he walked across the floor, the random thuds every now and then-

_You know what?_

Jack deserved the disrupted sleep.

Thinking that didn't help remove the smirk on Yusei's face.

::::

**Next part will be up hopefully within 2-3 days :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2!  
Enjoy :D**

**THIS PART HAS SOME SEX IN IT.  
You have been warned!**

**::::**

There were many more things that annoyed him. For one, the way the dark-haired boy sat crossed-legged on the floor tending to own business of getting down and dirty just to fix other people's crap. Not only that, but _so damn early in the morning. _Really? Jack's eye twitched as he observed his friend stretch his neck and squinting his eyes to read some miniscule numbers on a microwave he was working on. Great. Yusei now has another project he's currently working on. And it's a microwave; Jack hated those things for they took up a shitload of Yusei's time (for whatever reason Jack will never know).

Speaking of time-wasting, he also found it annoying how Yusei spent his free time screwing in loose bolts or typing away at his laptop so quickly that it creeped Jack out. Yes, they, as in Yusei, Crow, and himself, when possible, spent their free time revving up their D-Wheels and testing out the acceleration, but that was different. He had never once seen the boy participate in any other activity that didn't envolve test driving vehicles or getting grease stains on his torn jeans. He had never seen the boy get up from that damn spot right smack in the middle of the basement other than to retreive something. He had never seen him get up to eat. Fuck, he had never seen him get up to take a shower! Jack nearly choked on his coffee at the thought.

_That's fucking disgusting._ He thought to himself as he tried to keep his composure.

There was no way he was going to be living in the same house as a pig. Even Crow bathed more than Yusei! Maybe. And that's saying a lot.

Setting his coffee mug down, Jack crossed his arms defiantly and puffed his chest out.

"Yusei!"

No response.

"Yusei!"

"Hm?"

"Yusei!"

"_Hm?_"

"Yusei- !"

The dark-haired boy whirled around, "_What, _Jack?"

The furrowed brows couldn't even begin to tell how incredibly pissed off Yusei was right now. It couldn't even begin to tell how incredibly gleeful it made Jack either.

Keeping his serious face on, the taller one continued, "When I call for you Yusei I expect a 'yes'."

"...No." And with that, Yusei faced morphed back to its mundane, blank visage which Jack despised with every fiber of his being.

That _expression- _no, Jack wouldn't even call it an "expression". It was something that the younger one always had on; it seldom ever changed other than if he upset which would result in a slight downcast of the brows or when he was elated that resulted to a crooked smile. Lately he's been like this keeping his emotions in along with his thoughts and barely ever telling anyone what was on his mind. Jack had at one time overheard he and Bruno speaking to each other when Bruno commented on the matter. Of course Yusei brushed it off stating that there was nothing wrong and that he shouldn't worry about something like that. Yet Yusei _always _concerned himself with other people's problems attempting in various ways to solve them. And that is number four- or is it five?- on the ever expanding list of annoyances that is of Jack Atlas.

But anyway, he wasn't about to let that get in the way: you see, Jack has a plan and he isn't going to allow anything or anyone to fuck it up. Even if it meant pushing Yusei's buttons and making the boy angry. Actually, that would just add a bit of humor on his end but whatever.

::::

Yusei knew what the blond was up to, he wasn't born yesterday. He knew that Jack just wanted to stir up some trouble due to his boredom. He also knew that he wasn't going to let Jack have it, thus he played the card that would eventually defeat him. And that would be his facial expression. Everytime Jack sees it, he flips shit, complain a bit more, then leave stomping back up the stairs and to who knew where else. As long as Yusei was left alone from time to time he didn't really care about how Jack felt. If he's able to finish what it is he's working on quickly _then_ they could be together and whatnot for a lot longer then their nightly escapades.

But Jack couldn't see that. He was such a spoiled little _bitch_ sometimes.

"Jack," Yusei sighed. "Listen-"

"No, _you _listen! You can't stay in here all the time! I'm sick of seeing-"

"Jack-"

" -you cooped up in this dingy place working on shit all day, every day! Even worse-"

"...Jack, I-"

"_Even worse, _Yusei, you probably haven't even taken a shower!"

Silence.

"You don't know that." Yusei simply stated completely unphased.

The moment he caught that twitch in Jack's eye he turned back around and acted as though he was returning to the microwave laying abandoned before him. In reality, Yusei was trying his damn hardest to bite back the smile that was threatening to appear on his lips. If he had let Jack seen that, his little fun would go up in flames.

After a few seconds of not hearing Jack bitch and moan, Yusei glanced over his shoulder to find him taking a pair of leather gloves and putting them on in the most sadistic manner. Fuck, this isn't going to end well.

"Jack, I was kidding."

"Bullshit."

Yusei had this sudden urge to bolt straight for the door but knew that, somehow, Jack would catch him. His eyes widened as the blond descended to each step, his amethyst eyes never leaving Yusei's blue ones. As Jack stepped down, Yusei noticed how wide the stairs was. It left a good foot of space between Jack and the wall. If only he could...

It was now or never.

"Jackbaby, have I _ever_ told you how pretty your eyes are?" Yusei's lips formed the sweetest smile he could muster.

The result was priceless: Jack froze, the words "confusion" and "complete disbelief" clearly scribbled all over his face as his jaw fell open. "_What _did you just say?"

This side of Yusei, did it actually exists? The grin, it seemed so sweet, so genuine, so..._real. _So real it was starting to scare Jack a little bit; he could feel the goosebumbs crawling up his arm to his neck.

Yusei bit the inside of his cheek. Watching Jack conflict with his emotions was freakin' hilarious but he had to stick to the plan of attempting to escape.

In a flash he ran as fast as he could towards the standing figure on the stairway. If only he could shove on through, _if only he-_

Next thing Jack knew the dark-haired boy disappeared from his sight only to end up at the base of stairs sprinting with all his might. It caught him off balance but only for a second: Jack knew what Yusei was up to.

"Ha! Nice try Yusei!"

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck-_

"Dammit, Jack! Just leave me the fuck alo-" Something hit Yusei hard on the stomach.

"Put me down!"

"_No! _You need to take a fuckin' bath, and you will even if I have to force you!"

"...Jack, this is _really _uncomfortable. Let me down and I'll go to the bathroom-"

The blond scoffed, "Liar." He tightened his grip around the back of the boy's knees. Sure, being flipped over onto someone's shoulder forcibly would be agonizing...Well, Jack wouldn't know for that's never happened to him. The King would _never _allow something so proposterous to occur.

He patted Yusei on the ass, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe and sound." Oh, this was too rich.

"Stop it Jack!" The boy growled.

Yusei was growing incredibly tired of this game. All he wanted was to go back to the piece of mashinery and fix it. All he wanted was to be left alone. But then again it was his fault for getting into this retched mess in the first place. If he hadn't set the alarm clock so damn early...Oh well, what was done was done, and he managed to enjoy this little adventure even though the hilarity only lasted for so long. Yusei sighed and when he did, he noticed his face was feeling somewhat warmer than normal; it was probably from all the the blood rushing to his head. He could only imagine how red his cheeks were. The constant patter done on his ass didn't ease the situation either as Jack continued on his quest to the bathroom, grinnly widely since Yusei couldn't see it anyway.

::::

They finally reached their- not "their", but rather Jack's destination. The bathroom was kind of cramped, not large enough for two grown teenage males to be standing in without brushing shoulders let alone one well-built, tall nineteen-year old holding a smaller seventeen-year old dangerously on his shoulder like a ragdoll.

Jack placed Yusei down (_finally_) then turned to lock the bathroom door.

"Why did you do that?" The action made him feel a little uneasy.

The blond raised an elegant eyebrow, "Because?"

"What kind of- ?"

"Strip."

"_Excuse _me?" Yusei's arms automatically crossed themselves over his chest, his legs squeezing tightly together. He eyed Jack suspiciously.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Like I haven't seen you nude before. With all the times I've fucked you- "

"Jack! Shit, okay..." Yusei was blushing furiously as he removed the articles of clothing from his body and neatly placing them on the toilet seat. All the while he could feel the blond's eyes scanning every centimeter of his tan skin, drinking in every detail.

Including the random black grease stain that loomed dangerously close to his crotch area. Jack stared at it for a few seconds clearly remembering that not being there the night before when they had sex. He grazed his finger over it.

"Jack!" Yusei caught his hand, "What're you doing?"

The biting of his lower lip and tinted cheeks only made him look all the more desirable. Though Yusei seldom showed much emotion to others, there was so much that Jack had seen that nobody else knew about and that thought alone drove him insane. He craved to see more, to push the other's boundaries and see something new.

Ah, but that would have to wait.

"I'm going to wait back down in the basement, okay?"

Yusei nodded.

"Okay?"

Another nod.

"_Okay?"_

"Dammit- yes! Fuck, you're being extremely annoying today..."

Jack exited the bathroom roaring with laughter as a solid '_thump' _hit the door. Yusei missed his target: the shoe smacked against the door and fell.

::::

Tapping noises reverberated throughout the large room that was filled with the sense of irritation. He hated having to wait for someone, especially for forty-fucking-five minutes- Jack glanced at the clock. One hour? That boy's definitely doing this on purpose. He knew _exactly_ what it was that annoyed the blond to pieces. But then again he _might_ be pleasuring himself and that's what's taking so long...? Doubt it. Yusei disliked with a passion committing any sexual acts in the bathroom, that's why he retaliated when Jack advanced moments ago. To say the least, Jack didn't understand it. Personally, he figured doing it in the cramped room would be pretty hot constantly rubbing up against each other, the water splashing in rhythm to Jack's thrusting as Yusei gasps in bliss.

Placing one leg over the other Jack adjusted himself on his seat. _Calm down, calm down..._Thinking that was creating a little "problem" in his area. Though he enjoyed the idea very much now wasn't the time...He took a mental note: some time in the future he will commit that specific sensual act with his lover but had to come up with another scheme for that to happen. Jack racked his brain for methods. Maybe he could- nah, not that...Or possibly...nope..._Hmmm..._

"What's wrong with your face?"

Jack looked up to find Yusei standing at the top of the staircase clothed in a simple, sleeveless black tee (that was Jack's) and plain jeans matching the other exactly.

"I appreciate you thinking that I have such great taste in fasion but there is no need to copy me Yusei," Jack joked eyeing the boy as he walked down the steps and towards him.

Yusei ignored the comment, "What the hell is all this?"

Near the slope that lead to the exit outside was a wooden, circular table accompanied by two chairs one of which was empty. On said table were two plates each having two perfectly basted eggs along with some cooked sausage, a small bowl of fruit, and two slices of toast; the choice of beverage being coffee (in Yusei's case, it was orange juice).

"You don't like? I made it so that we can sit and enjoy breakfast together," Jack beamed.

There was no escaping this. "Fine," He sat on the that was located a bit too close to Jack's. As he did, Yusei attempted to schooch the chair over just a bit only to have Jack's foot hook around the leg and bring it back. Yusei glared at him. "What do you want?"

"What, I can't have a lovely little breakfast with the most dearest person for whom I hold nearest my heart?"

Yusei choked on his orange and Jack snickered. "But seriously though..."

Jack watched as the dark-haired teen took a bite of a sausage link. "...It _is _good..."

"But of course!" Jack leaned back against the chair. "It_ was _created by yours truely."

It turned silent, the silence carrying on for several minutes. Jack proceeded to examine the boy nibbling on his food; he never once glanced at Jack. It was like...he was thinking. Slowly as the time passed, Yusei's eyes became more and more glazed. The more Yusei thought the less he ate, and the less he ate the slower he chewed. It got to the point where it started worrying the blond and he became agitated, angered at the fact that the male who is sitting right next to him failed to acknowledge, failed to move his lips to form words and tell him in detail what was going through his mind. Yeah, he was a selfish little bitch _sometimes, _but not to the point where Yusei couldn't open up to him. Jack frowned.

Without hesitation, he reached over to Yusei and softly ran a finger over his cheek snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "Tell me."

Yusei stared wide-eyed at Jack but then looked back down at his plate. "It's nothing." He finished the link that was on his fork, the same link that had been there for the past minute.

Suddenly Yusei felt his chair being shifted so that it was in the direction facing Jack who was wearing an enraged expression.

"_Bullshit, _Yusei. Tell me. _Now._"

Jack studied him, waiting for a response. Yusei knew he couldn't get away this time: when Jack was like this, he really meant it. And so he placed the utensil down onto the plate and looked his love straight in the eyes.

"I like these moments that we have together Jack, don't get me wrong." His heart began to pound fast. "But..." Unable to keep his gaze, he looked down his hand clasped on his knees. This was truely uncomfortable.

"But...I'm just sort of stressed out, you know, with the job, the tournament, having enough money to afford certain parts-" Yusei gulped. It was too late to go back now. "No, I don't regret anything, not at all. But it's not like I want to sit here all day and work on stuff...Sometimes I'd like to go back to bed and finish the dreams I couldn't but then I remember that this is what I have to do, it's the path we chose to get here and to reach our goal of getting into the WRPG. And that's what drives me-" Yusei bit his lip, his cheeks became rosey and his voice softened.

"_And you too." _After a second of giving that a thought, he added, "and Crow."

Fuck, that was too much. Yusei could never understand how anyone could open up to people so easily, it's embarassing. And just plain _weird._ He strongly detested the odd emotions swimming inside of him, one of which was worry, worrying over the idea of now that he told Jack all this it was like giving him problems and Yusei didn't want that. He heard him sigh.

"You should've told me before you know," Jack stated haughtily.

"It's not the easiest thing to do Jack."

"...I know."

They sat in silence. It was overbearing, Yusei could feel himself choking. _Say something dammit-_

A hand appeared on his right knee. He stared at it confused.

"What I want from you Yusei is...to relax."

The way the voice said that sounded very soothing, almost dreamy. He felt the thumb roll around on the inner part of his knee then felt the hand gradually move up towards his inner thigh. Yusei closed his eyes his head leaning back against the chair, his breath coming in and going out at a steady pace.

Jack concentrated his gaze on the other's face for any change in expression as he massaged the inner part of the thigh. Slowly his hand crept higher and higher until he reached the top of the leg, his thumb rolling dangerously close to the area everytime it circled on forward. Yusei's breath hitched.

"Relax..." He held his own breath for a moment before going onto the next step. Jack got up carefully as to make no sound whatsoever; he wanted Yusei to stay like this and not be disrupted by anything. He then gently set his knee on the space between Yusei's legs and shifted mos of his weight there. His upper half leaned down, his lips mere inches away from the exposed flesh. Moving in a tad more his lips barely touched the skin. He started landing light kisses on the boy's neck advancing on towards his jaw every now and then blowing out tiny spouts of air. All this time Yusei hadn't moved but focused his nerves to what he felt was going on on his collarbone up to his neck and then to his jawline. Jack trailed on getting to his jaw and planting even more delicate kisses.

Eleven...Twelve...

His lips pressed on the tan skin, getting closer and closer to his target. It was suffocating.

Fifteen...Sixteen...

Finally he reached his destination. The pair of lips before him looked so inviting: they were slightly more plump, more pink in color compared to Jack's. He could feel Yusei's soft breath flow between his lips and onto his cheek. Jack acted and took the boy's bottom lip between his and licked along it feeling the ridges. He felt the same being done on his top lip for Yusei finally began to stir.

Seventeen...

They stayed like that, lips locked into position, tongues flickering over each other. Jack managed to catch the other's between his lips and sucked on it. He heard Yusei moan and allowed him to slip in. Their tongues brushed over each other entangling themselves. This went on for several more seconds until Yusei broke away to catch his breath. He looked up into the purple colored eyes set in front of him pondering on where this was going. The thumb on this thigh was still rolling instead it was applying more pressure the harder and longer they kissed. He _really _craved the idea of continuing knowing where this was heading and hoped that Jack felt the same.

"Do you want to keep going?"

The dark-haired male nodded.

"Sure?"

"Yes, but...can we go to your room?" Yusei glanced around for the first time and realized that the morning sun had already risen casting a nice golden glow through the large windows up above them. He stared up at the dirty windows but was able to kind of make out the brick buildings and birds flying around.

_Shit._

"Jack, get off."

"No."

"Fuck, I need to- "

"No, Yusei." Jack grasped both his wrists with one hand and held them back. "You wanted to finish, _and we're finishing."_ He licked his lips seductively knowing that Yusei got the idea.

Yusei began to struggle, becoming frustrated. "But what if they see us?"

"What're you talking about?"

"The customers! The shop is open now and- " The harder he struggled the more his wrists hurt and came to realization that Jack was not going to let go.

Finally he stopped, his chest rising and falling deeply and looked up angrily at the smirking blond.

"Fine. But make it quick."

"Make _what _quick?" Jack asked increduously. "Me fucking you?" He lowered his head and stuck out his tongue to lick the corner of Yusei's lips which flinched. "Come off it Yusei," He whispered. "You know how I love to take my time, especially when it comes to this- " Jack roughly mashed his lips against Yusei who gasped. Taking the oppurtunity, he invaded the boy's mouth going straight for his tongue. Though Yusei didn't seem like it, Jack knew that he became hard everytime he did this rough acts with him. He always bitched about it but the way his hips would grind against Jack's thrusts said otherwise.

Yusei attempted to keep up with Jack's movements the way his tongue maneuvered swiftly over his and around the orifice made it nearly impossible. He soon found himself out of breath but with the way Jack was going, he knew this kiss wasn't over yet so he fought back. He sucked hard and cranked his head at various different angles to see if he could catch the other off guard and take over. Too bad for Yusei, though: if he hadn't been spending so much focusing on the kiss he probably would've been able to slow down the process of Jack unbuckling his pants and unzipping them. Suddenly the blond stuck his hand down the boxers and moved his fingers across the hardened organ.

"Ah, _shit!" _Yusei gasped as he somehow found a way to remove his lips from the harsh liplocking session. Absent-mindedly he bucked his hips upwards to try and get more of Jack's hand on him. His bottom lip felt bruised and swollen but bit down on it anyway to stifle an intense moan.

"_Scream for me_." Jack breathed over Yusei's ear as his tongue trailed along the jawline.

Under him, Jack felt Yusei shake his head wildly in a fit of lust and embarassment.

"Fine." He removed his hand-

"No! Put it back...!" Yusei nearly begged.

"But you have to do as I say or I'll stop, got it?" Jack looked down at the boy waiting for a response.

Yusei nodded.

"_Good."_

In a matter of seconds, Yusei's jeans were pulled off his thin hips and thrown aside along with his boxers. Jack's head was placed between Yusei's legs his mouth and tongue working overtime to bring immense pleasure to his lover. And he really brought some: Yusei had his hands entangled in the blond hair below him his fingers closing tightly around the strands of hair. His back arched up from the seat, his mouth hung open letting out choked cries of bliss.

"_Jack!_" He was so close to losing it, _so close_-

Jack took notice as he felt the cock inside his mouth throb. He gave it one last long suck before removing it from his mouth. He straighted his back and glanced up to find Yusei slumped into the the seat, hands grasping the top of the chair firmly, his ass now hanging over the edge of the seat, his feet set on the floor, legs shaking from what he just endured and looking as though they were about to give way and collapse.

Yusei's mind was whirling: he hasn't felt this uncontrolled in a long time. They did have sex constantly but lately it's been almost nonexistant. With Yusei having to work so much in such a short amount of time before the tournament he would sometimes stay up all night reprogramming the D-Wheels and even fall asleep in the basement. But when he and Jack did get together and would have one of their flings, it was always filled with stifled cries barely any sound eminated from either of them because they were so worried others would hear. But this time was perfect. Though it was early in the morning, everyone in the house was gone, except the two of them. Knowing this, Yusei felt at ease knowing that if he were to make any sound as long as it wasn't _too _loud they both could get away with it. And that excited him even more.

Taking it all in had left Yusei in a bit of a daze but he was brought back when he felt slick fingers penetrate him. He threw his head back and yelped; the fingers felt so damn good the way they move in and out sometimes pressing up or down inside of him.

Jack easily worked his digits inside the male's body without hurting him. He was still loose from last night's session. As one hand work its fingers deep inside the hole, the other had the thumb place mere centimeters away from the solid dick rubbing the area in a circular motion. Jack didn't want to overdo it, he didn't want Yusei to ejaculate yet. That will just have to wait.

Abruptly the fingers were removed as Jack straightened his legs to stand. He nodded to himself in approval at his work. But he wasn't done yet, oh no. He still had a few more delicious things to do and then he'll be finished.

Maybe.

"_Mmm..._" The dark-haired boy couldn't even form words he felt so aroused by the sex high that it hurt. Through hooded eyes he saw Jack standing over him giving him the most sadistic smirk. "_Jack..."_

"Yes?" Said blond bent over and placed eager kisses on the teen's neck.

Yusei gasped, "T-Take me to your room I don't think I can stand."

Jack covered his mouth to stop a laugh from escaping. But then he turned serious. "No."

"'_No'?" _What do you mean _no?" _

"It means what it means Yusei: no means no." He grabbed Yusei by his wrists and pulled him up forcing him to stand. For a second, Yusei felt dizzy but regained his balanced stumbling only a bit towards the blond.

"Fine, I'll walk there myself." Yusei started to only to be yanked back by Jack who, all of a sudden, rammed him hard against the wall perpendicular to the slope that has the huge windows. His mouth was attacked by Jack's their lips still aching from the last make-out but yearning to feel each other. Yusei roughly combed his hand through the yellow hair pulling him closer. He craned his head up allowing Jack to venture down south towards his collarbones. As he did, Yusei felt Jack's hand cram in between them and fumbling over the buckle that was in the fucking way.

"_Shit," _Jack cursed against the crook of neck before him. He felt a hand on top of his own make it's to the belt and unstrap it and unbutton his jean. He kissed Yusei on the spot as though to thank but ended up nibbling on the section of skin. Yusei hissed out loud as he felt Jack make a mark on his flesh.

The hand that had helped undo his jeans were now trailing up under his shirt over his muscled chest sending a chill down Jack's spine. He felt a finger circle around his nipple and joined by another one to be squeezed in between. A moan resonated deep from within his throat: the hand on his chest felt so electricfying that he ground his hip harder again the other making him yelp.

Yusei's body began to crave something even more, wanting _something_ to fill him and keep him at it. At this point, he didn't give a fuck if he was in the basement, he didn't give a fuck if he was being boisterous, let the people outside hear them because he felt _damn good_-

"Jack- _dammit, hurry up!- Ah!"_

His desires were being fulfilled, the familiar sensation of being thrusted in by something thick and long drove him mad. Now Yusei was crying emphatically from the insane amount of pleasure he felt at the moment. He's never felt this good and it was driving mad crazy. Hips bucked to meet the other's deepened thrusts, his right leg was being held up by his lover's strong arm. He clutched furiously around Jack's neck burying his face in his shoulder yelling obscene words of encouragement to make his lover keep going.

Jack lost sight of everything going on around him; the only person on his mind right now was Yusei. The central idea of making a monster out of him, of making him holler and moan out loud for the whole world to hear, to just let himself go and have fun was what Jack was thriving off of now. But to actually hear it being done was on a whole different level. For once he felt as though he was about cum, maybe even before Yusei which would be a definite first. He continued to push in adding at different angle which, he noticed, drove Yusei up wall even more and him too.

"_Ah, Yusei-!"_

"Yusei!"

Jack froze. What the fuck?

"Yusei? Jack?" Heavy knocks rasped against the windows.

Jack met Yusei's eyes who displayed much more fear than what Jack has ever seen.

It was Crow. Fuck.

Though afraid to, Yusei hesitantly looked up at the windows that were about 3-4 feet above them. Even at his angle he could still see the silhouette of Crow.

_Shitshitshit-_

"Jack!" Yusei stared at Jack in disbelief. The man who he thought was just as frightened as he is was beginning to thrust into Yusei again but this time they were concentrated on one spot. Yusei knew he was about to lose it at any moment.

"Hey Crow, there's no one in there?"

Crow yelled in frustration, "Shit! Where the fuck is everyone?" He leaned his face back up against the window but with the window's scraped and dirty surface, he could barely see into the basement. He felt like crying: first he woke up so damn early to deliver some appliances to someone who lived thirty minutes away in which thankfully Bruno tagged along. They had to make several stops at various stores to buy some ramen for Jack and several new tools for Yusei. Now that they're back, Crow was beyond exhausted. He just wanted to go inside, crawl in his bed and sleep. But unfortunately, the front door was open and he doubted that this door was open either.

Fuck his luck.

He banged again on the window squinting into the dim room...He thought he saw something move-

"Hey Crow...Are we missing something here?"

"No shit, Yusei or Jack to open the damn door for us!" He glared at Bruno who in returned looked apologetic.

Crow sighed, "Sorry, I'm just...really pissed off."

"No, no I understand though it's kind of...odd."

"What is?"

"Did you check this door?"

Yusei clasped his hands tightly around his mouth. His ab muscles tightened, his whole body was tense.

Fuck, he wasn't going to make it.

Crow tried the knob. "Oh shit, it's unlocked! You're fucking genius!" He pounced on the other man so beyond elated. Now he gets to sleep!

Yusei heard the doorknob rattle. He glanced over at it and when he did, Jack purposefully thrusted in him so hard that he couldn't bite back the sound that came from his throat.

_Oh god, _please _don't let them come in and find them like this. Please, please, please-_

"Oh yea, Crow!"

"Hm?" He pushed the door open but looked over at Bruno. "What?"

"We have to pick something up!"

"Whaaaaat, fuck my li- seriously? Oh shit..."

Bruno scratched the nape of neck and gave Crow an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but I _just_ remembered. It's not that far either, maybe 6 to 7 minutes. Plus it's beneficial to you!"

Crow blinked at him. "How so?"

"Yusei told me that this person has a chip that he didn't need anymore but matches the main model system of your D-Wheel. Basically, it could help enhance it's performance!"

"What- really? That's- what will it do exactly?"

"The person didn't say since the chip didn't match his system, but Yusei and I have a feeling that it'll boost up its acceleration or something."

The spikey-haired boy almost squealed in delight. "C'mon lets go then! Shit, I'm so excited!" He slammed the door shut leaving behind the want to sleep.

Next thing Yusei heard was the sound of Crow's D-Wheel zooming on by and getting more and more faint by the second.

He held his breath.

"Tch, what a dumbass," Jack grunted as he continued to ravage his lover to bits.

Yusei kissed him on the lips but this time it was a sweet kiss something that Jack didn't expect.

He straightened his back giving himself a better angle.

"You ready?"

The dark-haired boy nodded. Every angled had been pounded into except for one spot and that's where went to hitting it with every thrust.

Screams of pleasure filled the room. Yusei never felt so out of control before yet it felt so amazing. He left marks all over Jacks upper back and neck: hickeys, other tiny bruises, small cuts from scratching at him. Suddenly his whole body tensed.

"_F-fuck, I'm cum-!"_ Yusei's body ached forward, pulses coming from his ass echoed throughout his body. He could feel his whole body shake, toes curl, hand grasp onto Jack's shirt who too had reach his climax and embraced Yusei tightly.

The room was now silent except for the repetitve creaking of the ceiling fan. They both slumped onto the floor catching their breath. Yusei felt so limp; he didn't want to move an inch yet he had to. The smell of sweat and sex had finally hit him and knew he had to go take a shower before things got sticky, specifically down there.

He forced himself to stand his shakey legs wanting to do the complete opposite. Jack was already standing and had collected all of Yusei's clothing. The boy smiled at him as he took the clothes and held it close to him.

"...Thanks, Jack."

"For what?"

"Just...everything." God he felt so cheesey.

Jack lifted his chin up with his finger then leaned in. This kiss was delicate, nothing that either one of them wanted to lean into but just to leave it as is. When they broke apart, Yusei gathered himself and headed for the stairs.

"Oh, and Jack?"

"Hm?"

He turned around and smirked. "You might want to clean that up." His head nodded towards the direction of where they just had the best sex ever. There was some white liquid on the floor. Jack's eye twitched.

"You clean this up!"

Yusei's expression changed to his regular blank one. "Well. Isn't it the king's responsiblility to clean after himself and his people, especially if he's at fault?"

"What-? Shut up Yusei and get your ass back down here and- !"

The dark-haired boy just laughed as he walked up the stairs and to the restroom for a nice, warm shower.

Jack on the otherhand remained in the basement. Right when Yusei closed the door, he rolled his eyes and ignore the spot. Instead he walked up the slope towards the door where the "Open/Close" sign hung on the on it's window. He flipped it over so that "Close" was facing him.

Ah, he loved it when things go according to plan.

::::

**I seriously had no idea this was going to be this long. D:  
I hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
